Twins 4 Twins
by ghetto chicks
Summary: Fred and George are in their seventh year and they are surprised to see Chloe and Christina the Ravenclaw nerds looking mighty fine. They try to befriend the girls but it may be harder than they think.
1. The Revenge Plan

Hello everyone... this is Bianca and Claire. This is our first story so I hope you like it.  
Please leave reviews when you finish...

Thanks again,  
ghetto chicks

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Revenge Plan**

Fred and George Weasley walked onto platform 9 3/4 pulling their trunks behind them, as their siblings went to go find their friends. As they pulled their luggage onto the train their friends Lee Jordon approached them with a wicked smile.

"Hey Gred and Forge have you seen the Watson twins?"

"You mean Christina and Chloe" Fred replied.

"The nerds with the glasses and freckles?" George laughed.

"The goody goodies" they both exclaimed.

"Man they were the best victims for pranks",

"Besides Percy of course" the both chuckled.

"You are not going to believe this," lee said shaking his head.

"What-" Fred started.

"Do you mean?" George finished.

"Have a look for yourself," Lee said pointing to two girls in a large crowd of students.

The boys followed his gaze.  
"Blimey!" George shouted.

"Bloody hell" Fred exclaimed. Their eyes opened widely and their jaws dropped.

"I said the same thing when I saw them" Lee said.

In the crowd Chloe and Christina Watson were putting their luggage on the train. Chloe had shoulder length brown, curly hair with blonde streaks visibly hanging loosely behind her. She had a slim body although not lacking in any curves. She was wearing an aqua singlet top with her white jacket covering the back. Her dark jeans sat perfectly on her hips which were tucked in her brown boots.

Beside her Christina's curly ringlets were hanging loosely, ending half way down her back. She was wearing and peach singlet top with a gold knitted cardigan ending just above her belly button. Her sequences on her knitted cardigan matched her slip on shoes and black skinny-leg jeans.

As the boys gasped, Fred had an idea pop into his mind. He grinned mischievously to his brother while they both nodded their heads in approval. Lee Jordon looked at the twins skeptically as they both strolled towards the girls.

When the boys reached the girls they stood behind them as George spoke.  
"Hello Ladies"

"Remember us?" Fred finished.

The girls whirled around and looked with their eyebrows raised.  
"Your names start with F and G, right?" Christina asked. The boys grinned and nodded.

"Oh right, its Fuck Face and Gaylord" Christina announced, smirking as the boys smiles faded.

Chloe nudged her sister, "No Christina, its Forge and Gred" she corrected. They folded their arms and watched the boy's reaction.

"Um... it's Fred and George" Fred replied, surprised with them since he had never heard them swear before.

"Whatever" they chorused.

"Hey George, they think they can say whatever to us. Pfffffft! Say my name, say my name"

"If no one is around you say 'baby I love you', If you ain't runnin' game" George continued.

"Say my name, say my name; you acting kinda shady, ain't callin me baby"

"So you better say my name" they finished together. The girls stared at them in astonishment.

After a few minutes they turned away and boarded the train. The boys watched them walk away and grinned. The girls found a compartment to themselves and sat down.

"I can't believe they did that" Chloe said finally speaking and giggling quietly.

"That was so weird. They just broke out in a song and pretended like everything is ok. They were the ones that embarrassed us for all those years at Hogwarts." Christina said.

"Just because we look different they think everything is ok and we will just forgive them. Honestly they are so self-centered" Chloe added.

"And jerks." They were quiet for a minute before Christina smirked. "I have a plan!"

"What is it?" Chloe asked sitting upright in her seat.

"We can trick them. We can go along with what they are doing and finally get our revenge" Christina explained.

"You mean like pretend we are falling for them and when they fall for us we ditch them?" Chloe asked, thinking of the possibilities.

"You got it sista!" Christina laughed. She was going to say something when the compartment door opened.

"Hello Ladies. Can we sit with you? There is enough room" George asked as Fred and Lee popped their heads in the door beside him.

"Sorry it's taken" Chloe said unenthusiastically.

"By who?" Fred asked sitting down anyway.

"Not you that's for sure" Christina said.

"Come on ladies, don't be so cold hearted" George sniffed.

"No George they are playing hard to get" Fred said.

"Ex-squeeze me?" the girls chorused getting very annoyed. Fred and George reached over and squeezed their arms lightly.

"DON'T TOUCH US-"

"YOU PERVERTS" Christina yelled as they moved away from the boys reach.

At that moment the door swung open and in walked John and William, Chloe and Christina's younger brothers, twins as well. They were now in six year and very protective when their sisters got a new look.

"What's going on in here?" William asked eyeing Fred and George with his arms folded.

"What's up shorties?" Fred said, waiting for a handshake or something but it never came. John and William stood there looking very angry.

"Who you calling short? Why don't you run along and go keep your slutty sister off all the guys in her year" John fired back.

"It's not just the guys in her year but all the others as well" William added as they laughed together, with the girls giggling quietly.

"What did you say about our sister?" George asked stepping forward.

"Yeah you heard me, why don't you go to the next compartment and you will find her with Blaise Zabini" William told.

"You are going to be hurt badly if you don't stop" Fred said.

"Now you know what it is like to see your sister being tortured by ugly gits, like yourself" John explained. Everyone in the compartment was silent.

"Boys, just go" Chloe said quietly.

John and William stepped aside as Fred and George walked out with their best friend trailing behind them.  
"Are you ok?" John asked.

"What did they do to you?" William asked.

"Nothing we are fine. Can you go away, please" Christina begged.

They left the compartment and once again they were left alone.  
"The plan starts now and we will play hard to get" Chloe said before they both decided to change into their school robes.

An hour or two past and they arrived in Hogsmead. Everyone made their way up to the castle in carriages and boats for the first years. The students filed into the Great Hall sitting down with their friends at their tables, awaiting the Headmaster to welcome them.

Chloe and Christina sat at the Ravenclaw table together ignoring the looks of disbelief, other people were giving them. There brothers were sitting towards the back of the table talking to two girls who were giggling at their remarks.

Just as Professor Dumbledore stepped up to make his usual speech, the big doors opened to reveal Fred and George.  
"WHAT'S UP HOGWARTS! GLAD TO BE BACK!" they shouted throughout the hall. Many laughed and others rolled their eyes. Chloe and Christina happened to be two of them.

"Yes. Welcome everyone o another year at Hogwarts, hopefully not as busy as the last. Fred and George Please take your seats" the headmaster started.

"Anything for you Professor" they yelled sitting at the table squashing Ron in the process.

"Owww, get off me" Ron said pushing them aside.

After the announcements were given out and the first years were sorted the food appeared on each table and everyone dug in happily.

Once the food was demolished and everyone was groaning from a stomachache Professor Dumbledore stood up once again.  
"I have one last announcement. We have to hand out badges to the new prefects for this year" He called out names as students came forward to collect their badge. Soon everyone was dismissed and they all went to bed.

"Oh My God Chloe! I can't believe you got prefect. Congratulations!" Christina said hugging her sister tightly.

"Thanks" Chloe said smiling happily hugging her sister back. "Well I have to show the first years where to go so I will meet you in our room" they kissed each other good bye and went their separate ways.

Christina strolled towards the Ravenclaw portrait. She spotted Fred looking at her and poked her tongue out in a childish manner before smiling and running off.

------------------------

As Chloe directed the nervous new students someone put their arm around her shoulders.  
"Wow my new girlfriend is a prefect. You can get me out of detention" George said smiling down at her.

She pulled a face at him and removed his arm, "I don't think so. In fact i will probably be giving you more detentions then getting you out of them, and I am not your girlfriend" she said before walking away.

"Their tough to crack" Fred said standing next to his brother.

"Don't worry, no one can resist the Weasley charm" George said as they smirked and walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

----------------------------------------------

Chloe and Christina sat on their beds in their pajamas discussing what happened that day.  
"Ok let's go over the details of the plan" Christina said.

"Ok well basically we have to lead them on" Chloe said. Christina wrote the information on parchment.

"Yeah, we have to seduce them and make them think that we want them badly but reject them when they ask us out." Christina added.

"Ok for starters we have to become their friends and make them think we are over everything they did to us. Then we start flirting and build a relationship with them." Chloe told.

"Ok well I think that is all of it. I am a bit worried that we will get a bad reputation for being players or something" Christina said.

"We aren't like that and we know it. It doesn't matter what others think of us" Chloe said.

"I guess you are right but I will start to feel guilty." Christina said

"Yeah me too but they didn't feel guilty when they pushed us in the lake or when they dyed our hair pink for a week. Remember when they pretended to be girls, snuck into our rooms and put itching powder in our beds. We were in the hospital wing for days. This is pay back" Chloe explained.

"What happens if we fall for them or if someone finds out what we are doing?" Christina questioned.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine and if we get in trouble we always have William and John" Chloe said. "We'll take this one step at a time. Let's take a risk for once and do something that we have never done"

"Alright, I'll do it but which one?" Christina asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Which Weasley?"

"I'll take George. Besides you are older so you have to take the older one." Chloe rubs in.

"Only by a minute and shut up" Christina said throwing a pillow across the room just missing her sister. Their pillow fight continued until they were too exhausted to continue.

They climbed into bed and turned off the lights.  
"Good Night"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys,

We hope you liked it. We would love your feedback and you can expect a reply.

Thanks for reading this far and we will try to bring the next chapter ASAP.  
Cya,

Claire and Bianca.


	2. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Hello everyone. Claire and Bianca here. 

We know it has been a long time since we have updated this story and we are sorry. Here is another chapter for you and sadly we don't know when the next one will be.

**Warning: this chapter has some sexual comments. **

Hope you like it.

Claire and Bianca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: **

The next morning Chloe and Christina had a quick breakfast before making there way to the first class of the year which just happened to be with two red head twits… and Professor McGonagall.

They sat at their usual spot in the third row and were surprised to see Fred and George behind them, not at the back of the classroom causing trouble.

"Well if it isn't our two favourite ladies" George said leaning forward in his chair. Chloe and Christina rolled their eyes before turning to look at them.

"Well if it isn't _our_ two favourite ladies" Christina replied smiling sweetly.

"I can prove to you I am no lady. You just say when" Fred told wiggling his eyebrows.

The girls looked at each other, "And I can prove to you that _I _am a girl" Chloe said pretending to unbutton her shirt.

"SCORE!" Lee Jordon yelled punching his fist in the air from behind them. The girls rolled their eyes and Fred and George slapped their loud friend over the head.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" George asked.

"Classes obviously and dealing with you two" Chloe answered.

"Aww, you both love us" Fred cooed.

"I guess" Christina dismissed. "So, what did you two get up to last night?"

"You know the usual. Some pranks here and there and using some first year as a dart board. The poor little bugger wet his pants" Fred explained.

"I wouldn't blame him Fred. We _were _throwing nifflers at him"

"Nifflers ay? Chloe and I would have used Blast Ended Skrewts." Christina said pushing some of her loose curly hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, like what you guys used on us in second year" Chloe prompted.

"Right. Sorry about that ladies" George apologized.

"That's ok. All of the cuts and bruises have healed now. A few scars but nothing to worry about" Chloe told.

"Yeah, we're totally fine" Christina added.

Fred and George raised their eyebrows, "So no hard feelings?"

"Not at all" they answered together smiling but meaning nothing of what they had said.

"Alright class. Attention please" Professor McGonagall said walking into the room and tapping on the chalkboard. "Now as you all know. This is your final year along with it come NEWTs" she told.

Most of the class groaned and turned their attention elsewhere as the professor lectured for the rest of the lesson. Chloe and Christina being the good students they were listened and took down notes ignoring the snores coming from the two red head boys behind them.

"Mr. Weasleys'. Are you listening to me?" McGonagall stopped and asked in a stern voice looking at the boys over her glasses.

The class giggled silently as they slept with their heads on the desk.  
"WAKE UP FOOLS!" Lee yelled throwing a piece of parchment at their heads. They jumped up.

"Take off your clothes!" Fred exclaimed

"I have a penis!" George shouted. They both stood up and looked around the room confused.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Professor McGonagall exploded. The class started laughing hysterically as the boys blushed and smiled sheepishly at the Professor.

Chloe and Christina turned around in their seats and looked at the boys strangely.  
"You guys are messed up" they said together.

"We are tired. We didn't get much sleep last night after throwing nifflers at a first year" George shrugged.

"WHAT?!" the professor yelled. George cringed and Fred hit him over the head. "Detention tonight at eight o'clock. Meet me in my office" 

"Bugger!" they said before sitting down again.

The classes for the day continued and they soon found themselves sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch with their fellow Ravenclaws however the smiles wiped off their faces when the Weasley twins sat opposite them.

"Are you guys stalking us or something?" Christina asked taking a sip of juice.

"Why would you think that?" Fred asked.

"The fact that you are everywhere we are and won't leave us alone" Chloe answered.

"We're just looking for friends with benefits" George replied.

"That was a really lame pick up line" Chloe told rolling her eyes.

"We've got more?"

"Hit us with your worst" Christina said folding her arms.

"As you wish m'lady" Fred said, "Hey Baby! I'd like to use your thighs as earmuffs?"

"If we were both squirrels, would you let me bust a nut in your hole?"

"What do you say we go back to my room and do some math: Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply?"

"I think I could fall madly in bed with you?"

"You have pretty eyeballs. Of course they'd be better if they were eyeing my pretty balls?"

"Pick a number between 1 and 10. You lose. Take off your clothes?"

"I'll make you shiver when I deliver."

"I am a magical being," George said waving his fingers near his face, trying to look mysterious, "take off your bra."

"Ok, that's enough" the girls said together looking highly disturbed by such foul things coming from their mouths. "You should be locked up in Azkaban away from humanity."

"Only if you come with me love" the twins said. Chloe and Christina rolled their eyes.

"We know you girls have your own lines" Fred said, "Care to share?"

"We aren't as _gifted _as you boys" Christina stated.

"Not even one?" George asked.

The girls exchanged looks before sighing, "Is that a tic-tac in your pocket or are you just glad to see us?" Chloe asked. Both girls giggling to themselves and left the Hall before the boys could understand what they meant and retaliate.

------------------------------------

Chloe and Christina made their way back to their common room after a long day of working. With full stomachs they dragged their feet, following the crowd.

"This sucks. I have prefect's duty in half an hour and my muscles are killing me" Chloe complained.

"I know I feel like I have just done hours of physical activity" Christina agreed.

"How about after my duties we meet in the prefect's bathroom?" Chloe suggested.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because they have a huge bath and it's really fancy. Trust me, you will love it. Just meet me on the fifth floor corridor next to the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Bring our bikinis. They have heaps of towels and stuff there" Chloe explained.

"Ok, cool. I'll see you at eight thirty?" Chloe nodded in agreement and they walked their separate ways. Little did they know two red head boys were listening to their conversation smirking at the ideas forming in their heads.

"Well Fred, looks like we're going to have to give detention with McGonagall a miss tonight" George said.

"I think you are right George. Poor kitty, she really does love our company" Fred grinned.

"Let's go and find our bathers mate"

------------------------------------------------------

The girls met up outside the statue and immediately moved into the prefects bathroom. They grinned looking around the lavish bathroom. It had a huge swimming pool size bath with many taps and handles and a diving board, fluffy white towels, candle chandelier, white linen curtains and a gold framed painting of a blonde mermaid on the wall.

"Wow, this place really is nice" Christina said dumping their belongings next to the bath.

"I don't think I have ever seen a bath this big_ and_ it has a diving board." Chloe stated walking around it. They both found their bikinis from their bag and changed quickly so they could soak their aching limbs in the water.

"I can stay here forever. Hogwarts rocks right now" Christina commented.

"I totally agree Chrissy" Chloe rested her head on the edge of the bath until she started to feel itchy around her neck. Christina was obviously feeling the same way because she was scratching her neck as well.

"I think these bikini's still have itching powder in them from Fred and George's last prank" They both pulled their bikinis off before they broke out in rashes and threw them to the side.

"Well this is ... different" Christina said.

"I know the last time I saw you naked was when?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, I don't sit around and think about it" They both laughed.

"I think it was two nights ago. When you demanded that I sit on the toilet and talk to you when you had a shower. Heaven forbid you should get bored in the shower. It's called singing Chrissy, you should try it sometime"

"Shut up" Christina laughed splashing her sister with water and bubbles.

--------------------------------------

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George"

They were both standing outside the bathroom door grinning like maniacs. They were wearing swimming trunks with 'Mumma's Boy' written all over them.

"Pine cones" Fred said.

"No you Boggart, its pine nut" George told his brother. The door didn't move an inch.

"Well it obviously wasn't that either" Fred stated pointing to the still door.

"Well it was 'pine' something" They both stood thinking for a while.

"Pineapple?" they tried.

"Pinewood?"

"Pine...drops?"

They soon became frustrated.  
"What did the girls say?" Fred asked.

"Um... didn't it start with an 'f'?"

"Pinefred" Fred replied smiling.

"Pine... fresh?" The door creaked open and the smile was replaced on their face.

"Sorry, we're in here" they heard a voice say and smiled wider. Walking in and dumping their towel on the floor they looked at the girls as they squealed in surprise.

"If I could be anything, I'd love to be your bathwater." George said as they noticed the girls were wearing nothing but their birthday suits.

The girls rolled their eyes, "I should have known it was you two" Christina said handing Chloe a towel.

"Don't get out. We just got here" Fred complained.

"We're not getting out" Christina told. She took her wand and turned the two towels into a new bikini for the both of them. They slid it on just before...

"CANNON BALL" both the boys yelled running off the diving board and splashing the bathroom with water. Chloe and Christina were splashed and their hair was now wet and covered in bubbles.

"Stupid mumma's boys" Chloe muttered wiping her face with another towel. The boys just grinned and sat very close to the girls.

"There is a whole bath in here. Do you have to sit on my lap?" Christina complained as Fred snuggled closer.

"But I will be lonely all the way over there" he explained.

"Well take this one with you" Chloe told trying to move away from George.

"Get back here my little cherry blossom", George said pulling Chloe's arm back towards him.

"If that was supposed to woo me, it didn't work, and let me go you hippogriff!"

"She's a funny one isn't she Fred?"

"Yes and this one beside me is a bit feisty." Fred stated grinning at Christina who rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you boys are too childish", Christina said. "And let me go before I whack you where it hurts".

"Aw she threatened me. Sorry love, you don't scare me".

"Why don't you boys go play with that big, yellow rubber ducky over there?" Chloe announced pointing towards a corner of the bath.

Both Fred and George's heads had turned to glance at the big rubber ducky, but were surprised they didn't see it there. Instead of eyeing a yellow duck they felt a big smack across the back of the head, and splashes of water.

"Hey, were do you two think your going?" Fred asked trying to swim after them with his brother trailing behind him.

Through strokes of freestyle Christina blurted out "Away from you two mongrels".

"Go harass some other girls", Chloe breathed out.

Fortunately the girls were able to make it to the other side of the bath and climbed out before the boys could grab their legs and pull them back in.

"Quick, the fluffy towels Chrissy!"

"Bollocks, there all the way on the other side of the pool"

"Oh my, it seems we have the girls trapped George", exclaimed Fred climbing out of the bath with George right behind him.

"Yes and my the view is fantastic but it would definitely be better if you weren't wearing those bikini's."

"Ha ha, we're flattered. Now get away from us you insolent jolt heads", Chloe said moving closer to her sister and hugging her.

Both girls were getting ready to scream when they felt four big arms engulf them and their legs suddenly hovering over the clean white bathroom tiles.

"Put us down you twat!" Christina yelped staring into Fred's eyes.

"You heard them Fred, bombs away girls", George said loosing his grip and his brother obediently following, dropping them into the water.

"Wait, wait. This is unfair; you're both taller than us and strong and where exactly is the respect towards girls? You should both be ashamed of yourselves", Chloe declared looking into George's eyes sternly.

"Well yes off course we respect girls, but who ever said we can't have a little fun with them", Fred proclaimed with both him and his brother bending their knees and jumping into the bath.

"BLOODY GITS!" Both Watson twins screamed out as the boys quickly climbed out of the bath, grabbed their towels and ran out of the Prefect's Bathroom, laughing hysterically.

"I'm telling you Chloe, this plan better work because I am fed up with those Weasley Twins already".

"Don't worry Chrissy, I think it's about time those boys met their match and I don't mean in the pranks department I mean in the department of injuring others".

"Well so much for a relaxing bath. We basically swam laps instead talking, admiring the bathroom and relaxing" Christina complained as they got out of the bath and dried themselves with a towel.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you have two of the biggest pranksters of all time pursuing you" Chloe said throwing her nightgown around her and walking back to their common room.

"Is that a good thing?" Christina asked.

"I really don't know I was hoping you would know"

"You're the smart one of the family, not me" Christina laughed going up to their dorm.

"Well I can tell you one thing" Chloe said sitting on her bed.

"And what is that?" her sister asked.

"The Weasley Twins' are going to be broken"

-----------------------------------

And there you have it everyone. We finally update our story.

I know it took us long enough but we had a lot going on in our lives. Anyway, we hope you enjoy the chapter and let us know what you think.

Thanks heaps,

Claire and Bianca


End file.
